


Mother's Day Edition

by SarahShalomDavid



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Teenage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/pseuds/SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Miranda is getting ready for a mother's day edition of Runway when she discovers something about her girls that could change their lives drastically.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 58
Kudos: 394





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mentions of Teen pregnancy and adoption.

They were getting ready for the Mother's day special edition of Runway magazine which would be released in May. The idea that had been proposed was to focus the issue on mothers and daughters. The front cover was a photo from a photo shoot with Chrissy Teigan and her two children; Milo and Luna. There was also an interview inside where Chrissy talked about her latest venture with her 'Cravings' range and she talked about her children too. Inside the magazine also featured other articles focusing on mothers.

The feature of the magazine that had the most attention at Runway, however, was the featured section on Runway staff. It had been decided that staff at Runway would be able to submit photos of themselves with their children and/or photos of them when they were younger with their own mothers.

Most Runway employees had submitted a photograph for the feature article.

Nigel had included an old photo of himself with his mother when he was about a year old in the back yard of their house, Emily had included a photo of herself with her mother in London, near the London Bridge when she was about five months old as she sat on her mother's lap on the bank of the River Thames. Serena had included a photo of herself and her mother in Brazil with the sun shining down on them. Jocelyn had submitted a photo of herself with her son when he was a baby which wasn't that long ago but the photo was taken with the Statue of Liberty visible in the background as well as the skyline of New Jersey behind it as it had been taken on the New York side of the river. Andrea had put forward a couple of different photos of herself with her mother that had been taken at their home in Ohio. She wasn't sure what photo to include so she had put two forward. In the first one she was only about 6 months old and in the other she was about 4-years-old. There was a huge mix of photos that could be included in the article and Miranda wanted to personally choose the photos that would be included. the mix included a variety of staff both as children with their own mothers or as adults with their own children.

Miranda had opted to submit a photo of herself with Cassidy and Caroline that had not previously been seen by anyone else before. She had a lot of photo shoots done with the girls since they had been born but what the world did not know was that she had not given birth to them. It was assumed that Miranda had vanished from the public eye for a few months in order to hide her pregnancy as she didn't want the world to see her with an enlarged stomach, however, the opposite was true. She had hidden the fact that she wasn't actually pregnant. It was an idea that had been proposed by her publicity advisor.

She had been planning to adopt a baby girl. She had been in contact with a woman in Massachusetts who had agreed to be a surrogate for Miranda and they would use the woman's egg with the sperm of Miranda's husband as Miranda herself couldn't get pregnant and nor could she produce viable eggs. Whilst Miranda was taking her advised leave from Runway (although discreetly running most of it from her home in the Hamptons) the woman gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who weighed 6lb 8oz with a clean bill of health, however, before Miranda had a chance to meet the baby girl who she planned to adopt and had decorated a nursery for as well as chosen a name for... the woman changed her mind. Instead of handing the baby over like she had agreed to, she kept her. Unfortunately, there wasn't much that Miranda could do and so she was left at her holiday home without the infant that she had been so excited to meet.

Miranda had been down and feeling rather depressed since she had found out about the alteration in plans but then two days after finding out that the baby, who had been named Gianna, had been born and would not be hers, the adoption agency that she had been previously in contact with called her.

_"Good Morning, Miranda, this is Amanda Perragine from the New York Adoption Agency" the woman greeted cheerfully, "Are you still looking to adopt a baby girl?"_

_"Yes, I am." Miranda answered simply._

_"I have twin girls that have become available, they were born this morning to a teen mother in Manhattan." Amanda stated clearly._

_"Twins?" Miranda questioned._

_"Yes, I know that you were only looking to adopt one but the mother has insisted that she wants them to stay together. Unfortunately due to family circumstances she can not keep them and her mother brought her to New York to give birth to them in secret." Amanda explained before adding, "Are you interested? They are both healthy as is the mother, both of the girls will be ready to be released within the next week as they need to remain under observation as they were a little premature but that is normal with multiple births."_

_"Yes." Miranda answered straight away without thinking it through, "Which hospital are they in?"_

_"Bellevue." Amanda replied, "When will you be available to sign the adoption papers?"_

_Miranda had already been through the home visits and checks so she didn't need to do anything other than sign the papers and take her girls home when they were ready._

_"I'm currently in the Hamptons so I can be there within a couple of hours." Miranda stated as she took into consideration the traffic that she would have to get through in order to get to the hospital that the woman had said that the girls were at._

_"That's great, I will see you soon then and you can meet the girls before you sign the adoption papers." Amanda explained._

_"Thank you." Came the whispered reply before she put the phone down to call Roy, insisting that he get her to Bellevue hospital as soon as possible._

Of course, had arrived at Bellevue hospital before the two hours that she had estimated for and she had been quite eager to see the girls. She never met the birth mother or any of the birth family officially, however, she did briefly see the mother of the birth mother. She was a very abrupt and rude woman who seemed to be using her religion to force her child to give away the baby girls. The woman was very insistent that she didn't want to see the newborn girls and that she wanted to have her own daughter discharged from hospital as soon as possible so that they could return home to Ohio. Miranda felt bad for the young woman who clearly didn't have much of a say in the adoption of the children. She did attempt a couple of times to find out who the birth mother was but she hit a brick wall each time that she attempted to do it because the family had insisted on a closed adoption so she wasn't able to access any of the information that she wanted to.

It was something that she would wonder about on occasion as the girls grew up. She wondered how the mother was and what she was like. The girls were growing up to be healthy and strong-willed. They had recently turned eleven-years-old, they had found out a couple of years previously that they had been adopted when their father's latest girlfriend let the secret spill in an argument with their father that was so loud the the girls overheard everything that the woman had said to him. At first they had, of course, been rather upset, however, after talking to their mother they realised that their mother had chosen them and that made them even more special. Their mother had wanted them the moment that she had heard of their birth. Admittedly, their relationship with their father was a little more strained but his wife had, admittedly, agreed to the adoption without him as he had been working when she signed the documents and when she had picked them up from the hospital. Miranda had promised them that when they were old enough then she would help them to look for their birth mother if that is what they wanted to do. 

She smiled remembering how little they had been as babies when she was looking at the photos in front of her and selecting the photo that would go into the article alongside the photos that she had gathered from her staff members. She found some of them to be quite amusing. 

She frowned as she looked at one of the photos, if she didn't know any different then she would have thought that it was a photo of one of her girls. She picked up the photo to take a closer look and then held it next to the photo of her girls at around the same age. 

She double checked the back of the photo. It simply said 'Andrea Sachs' along with her age at the time and the year. It didn't take Miranda long to work out that when the twins were born, Andrea would have been fifteen. 

Then she remembered, she had overheard Andrea saying that she had been to New York once before moving here and that was when she was a teenager. 

The possible truth hit her as she sat at her desk with a photo of her twins in her right hand and the photo of her second-assistant in her left hand. 

But it couldn't be... could it?


	2. Chapter 2

Andrea entered Miranda's inner office with a huge smile on her face and a coffee in her hand, "Here you go, Miranda." She said softly and rather cheerfully.

Miranda looked up at her and then back down at the photos that she had in her hands.

"Oh, you have all the baby photos that everyone submitted." Andrea said as she stepped closer to the desk.

Miranda watched her silently, still holding a photo of her girls in one hand and Andrea in the other.

Andrea picked up a photo and smiled, "Oh, that is definitely Serena... it just has to be." She turned it over and checked, "Yep, I knew it. Isn't she just adorable?"

Miranda found herself nodding along, listening but still a little shocked. There was a strong possibility that she was face to face with her daughters' biological mother and not just that but she already had a good relationship with them too. She wondered, _did Andrea already know? Was that why Andrea had applied for the job? Then again, Andrea did not even know who she was when she initially came for the interview._

The assistant looked around at all of the photos, "Which one is Nigel?"

She picked up the photo that had been on the layout in front of her and offered it to the other woman, "This is Nigel's photo."

"Oh wow, he didn't have any hair as a baby either." Andrea said before chuckling with amusement.

Miranda smiled and nodded, "I recall him mentioning that he didn't have very much hair until he was around two-years-old and then I know for a fact that he lost it around ten years ago."

Andrea smiled, "Who do you have there?" She asked pointing at the photos that her boss had in her hands.

She took a moment to pause before handing over the first photo. It was the photo of herself with Cassidy and Caroline as babies.

"Oh wow, that is adorable!" Andrea commented before adding, "You just have to use this one, look at them... they are so adorable."

Miranda watched as the woman's facial expressions changed and all she could see was love for the girls.

"Awe, beautiful baby Bobseys." Andrea said softly with a smile, "What's the other photo? Please say it's another of these two, they're just too cute!"

The older woman looked down at the photo that had remained in her hand and then back up, "No, it isn't." She said softly before handing it over.

"Oh, it's my one..." Andrea commented with a smile, "I still can't believe that my mother's hair looked like that." She laughed a little at the sight, the woman's hair was very curly.

Miranda nodded but didn't comment on the woman's hair as it was the 'in thing' at the time to be wearing your hair like that, instead she opted to highlight something else. "I need you to take a look at each of the photos, side-by-side." Miranda requested patiently.

Andrea did as she was asked, holding the photos against each other.

"Do you see what I see?" Miranda asked her calmly.

The dark-haired woman had frozen, staring at each of the photos together silently.

"What many people don't know about me is that I can't have children." Miranda revealed before adding, "The girls were adopted when they were only a few hours old. Their mother was a teenager when they were born, I never met her or found out her name, I only saw her mother in the hallway of the hospital."

Andrea remained silent, staring at the photos.

"So, I have a question for you, Andrea." Miranda said gently, "Did you give birth to twin girls when you were about 15 in New York? More specifically Bellevue Hospital on March 17th."

Andrea looked up at the other woman with tears in her eyes as she nodded, "I was never told their gender and then my mother... she told me that they were too premature to survive... she said that they..." tears streamed down her face, "She said that they passed away before they were able to be adopted. I thought the birth date was a coincidence."

Public information stated that Miranda gave birth at home with private Doctors on March 17th.

Miranda stood up and moved around the side of her desk in order to stand in front of Andrea, "Andrea, would you consent to a DNA test to make sure?"

Andrea nodded, "Yes."

The white-haired woman stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her assistant to hug her and hold her close, in an attempt to soothe and calm her as she cried.

"Are you sure...about the test?" Andrea asked her.

Miranda nodded, "Of course, you already have a good relationship with my girls and they are already aware that they were adopted so I would like to know for sure before I tell them."

"Tell them?" Andrea questioned with widened eyes.

"Of course... did you not want to?" Miranda asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not that... I just wasn't certain that you would want them to know?" Andrea said although she was clearly unsure about the idea.

Miranda smiled softly and cupped the other woman's cheek, "I promised them that I would help them find their birth mother as soon as they were old enough and because it was a closed adoption the details will not be available until the girls turn 18."

"What would happen if it's true?" Andrea questioned, "I... I never even considered the possibility that it was them.. I thought the babies had..." She couldn't say it but Miranda knew exactly what she meant. 

"Everything will carry on as usual, you will spend time with them at the town house and go on outings with them just like you have been doing although I would encourage you to come over more of course and then we will just see how everything goes." Miranda explained patiently, "I would like them to have the ability to build more of a relationship with you whilst knowing the facts of who you are." 

"And if the test comes back negative?" Andrea asked her. 

Miranda chuckled and then smiled, "I highly doubt that, unless your sister also gave birth in that very hospital on the same day as you because I distinctly remember the woman in the photo with you as a baby was the same woman that was at the hospital that day. I remember because I tried to see the biological mother of my children and it was her that told me that it would never happen." 

"My mother..." Andrea said with surprise in her voice with widened eyes. 

Miranda nodded, "So, do you have a sister that gave birth on the same day?" 

Andrea shook her head, "No, I only have one older brother. I don't have any sisters at all." 

Miranda smiled, "Well, then... I highly doubt that the test will be negative." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you like to come back to the town house with me tonight for dinner with the girls?" Miranda asked her.

"Yes, that would be nice." Andrea replied with a soft smile as she reluctantly pulled back from the embrace.

Miranda nodded, "I thought it would be a good idea to pick up one of those DNA tests from the pharmacy on the way back to the town house."

Andrea nodded, "Okay." She said softly, not commenting on the fact that Miranda already knew exactly where to get the tests from as it was clear that it was something Miranda had already thought about for a while.

The Editor-in-Chief started to pack up her belongings and it didn't take them long before they were getting into the elevator and making their way down to the ground floor of Elias Clarke.

Once they were both inside the town car, Miranda instructed Roy to stop off at a specific pharmacy.

He nodded, keeping a professional silence.

Andrea still had the two photos in her hands and she found herself studying the two photos closely. She was amazed at the resemblance.

Miranda leaned her head back on the seat as they drove through New York City, discreetly watching her assistant out of the corner of her eye.

"They're so adorable." Andrea whispered quietly, "But I can't believe how much they look like me as a child... it's crazy."

Miranda simply listened to Andrea's thought trails, she often found herself doing that as the other woman didn't always know how to keep her lips together.

They drove for a short distance before they reached the pharmacy that Miranda wanted to go to.

"Do you want me to go in and get it?"Andrea offered, knowing that it could be in the papers by the next day if Miranda was photographed in the pharmacy no matter what she was buying.

Miranda nodded, "I think that would be for the best." She commented as she handed her a slip of paper, "This is the test that you will need to look for, if they don't have this one then any one that has the option for fast track results will be fine. Use my personal card."

Andrea took the slip of paper with a nod of her head, "Okay, I'll be back in a moment. Do you need anything else whilst I'm in there?"

When Miranda shook her head to say 'no', Andrea slipped out of the car and onto the pavement in order to go into the pharmacy store nearby.

Andrea entered the store and the bell chimed above her head. It didn't take her long to find what she needed and then she noticed that they had Miranda's favourite candy. She smiled to herself, deciding that the other woman 'needed' them but she could not leave the girls out so she looked around for a little bit more in order to choose what type of candy that the girls might enjoy. She took her purchases to the counter, paying for the test kit with Miranda's bank card and the candy with her own.

Once back in the car, she placed the items that were already bagged on the floor of the car, and leaned back against the seat, "I never thought for a moment that I would be picking up a DNA test." She commented in a whisper with slight shock still in her voice.

"If I had realised sooner then I would have insisted on the testing sooner." Miranda revealed as she reached out and placed her hand gently on top of her assistant's hand in a comforting and calming gesture.

"I don't know how to feel right now..." Andrea admitted before glancing over at the other woman, "I... I had come to terms with the idea that they were gone... that I would never see them again and now... now I find out that not only did my mother lie to me and hide them from me but for the past few months I have been spending time with those exact babies... but all grown up."

Miranda nodded, "It must be hard to wrap your head around, I came to terms with the fact that I couldn't have children years ago... long before they were even born and so when I adopted them I knew there would come a day when they would want to meet their birth mother and there might come a day when that woman would be a part of our lives." She revealed calmly before adding, "And I also came to terms months ago that you would be a permanent part of our lives, I hope, even after you leave Runway for a better position although, I admittedly did not contemplate the concept that both would be the same person." Miranda gently squeezed Andrea's hand, "But I find that I am pleased with that fact as I know that you love my... our girls and I know that they love you as well."

Andrea smiled happily, "I do love them, so much." She turned her hand over to link her fingers with Miranda, "The problem is my mother... I just... I don't know what to do about that... I mean, I don't even understand why she would do that to me and to them but I suppose part of me is glad because it meant that they had a better chance than I could have possibly given them." She turned and looked at Miranda with tears in her eyes, "They had their best chance... with you."

Miranda smiled in return with glassy eyes, she always felt like she was doubting her ability to parent but hearing those words from Andrea meant a lot to her.

When they opened the door and entered the town house, they were met with the excited screeches of the two girls who had seen them both exiting the town car, "Mom! Andy!" Two excited pre-teen girls were yelling quite happy as they ran down the stairs.

Miranda did not even bother to tell them not to run, opting to leave it this time.

Andrea put her arms out and grinned when they both launched themselves at her, she happily span them around making them giggle before putting them down. Both of the girls then happily hugged their mother who was very happy to be hugging them back.

"How comes Andy's here?" Caroline asked her mother with curiousity.

"Not that it isn't awesome but you didn't say we were doing anything tonight..." Cassidy added to what her sister had asked.

"We need to talk to you and it is very important." Miranda replied.

"Is it good or bad?" Caroline questioned with a frown, clearly conerned.

Miranda smiled, "I think it's good."

"You think?" Caroline asked as her eyebrows shot up.

"Come on, come into the den and then we can talk." Miranda explained.

Both of the girls nodded and made their way upstairs to the den, followed by the two women.

Once they were all settled in the den with the two women on the sofa and the girls on their bean bags on the floor, Miranda began, "Do you remember the conversation that we had about your adoption?"

The girls nodded but remained silent as they listened to what their mother had to say.

"And do you remember me telling you that when you're old enough, I would help you to search for your birth mother so that you would have the chance to get to know her if you both wanted to and if she wanted to as well?"

Cassidy and Caroline nodded again.

"Well, we have a feature at Runway for Mother's Day that includes the staff and I had the submit photos of themselves as children or photos of themselves now with their children." Miranda explained and then took a breath before turning to Andrea, "Do you have those photos?"

Andrea nodded and handed them over after getting them out of her pocket.

Miranda handed the first photo over to them, "I would like you to take a very close look at what I'm handing you."

"This is just a photo of us with you when we were babies." Caroline stated as they both examined the photo.

Miranda nodded and then handed them the next photo, "Now take a look at this photo."

"Is that me? or is it Caro?" Cassidy asked with a frown, "Who is that with us?"

"That isn't you." Miranda replied.

"So, it's Caro?" Cassidy questioned.

Miranda shook her head, "It isn't either of you... take a look at the back of the photo."

They turned the photo over and both of them looked at Miranda and Andrea with shock on their faces, "It's... Andy."

"Today, I discovered that Andrea had a child when she was 15 in Bellevue hospital on the exact same day that you were both born." Miranda explained calmly.

Caroline's eyebrows shot up, "Is Andy our biological mother?" She questioned.

Miranda nodded, "We believe so which is why we picked up a DNA test, so I will take a swab from each of you and from Andrea too then we can send them off to be tested so that we know for sure."

Cassidy launched herself at Andrea, hugging her tightly whilst Caroline was a little bit more reserved as she tried to wrap her mind around the idea.

"What if we aren't?" Caroline asked them.

"Then nothing changes but I highly doubt that will be the case as I recall meeting Andrea's mother in the hospital that day." Miranda revealed.

Caroline nodded before asking, "What if we are?"

Miranda smiled, "Then not much changes but I would encourage you to spend more time getting to know Andrea, although you are already doing that at the moment."

"I mean... will we still be your Bobseys, Andy?" Caroline questioned, "Whatever the tests say?" 

"Oh, my little diva bobsey, no matter what you both will always be my bobseys." Andrea commented with a grin as she put her arm out to her. 

Caroline launched herself into Andy's arms happily.

Miranda smiled as she watched on. 

Andrea smiled over at Miranda and put her hand out to encourage her into the group hug with the girls. 

Miranda was quite happy to join the three of them in the group hug. 


	4. Chapter 4

The following day, Miranda decided that it would be best for the four of them and Patricia to go out to the park for a while. It was an attempt to get out of the house and to distract the children from the test that they had sent off to tested.

Especially considering how she had been woken up that morning.

_Miranda could hear her bedroom door being opened but opted to stay silent. She could hear her girls whispering between themselves as they entered the room. Andrea had stayed the night in the guest bedroom._

_It did not take the girls long to not only get onto the bed but launch themselves onto the bed and her._

_"Mom! Are the tests back yet?" Cassidy asked as if she was asking if she could open her Christmas presents early on Christmas morning._

_The excitement made Miranda smile softly, she gave up on sleep as she mumbled the word 'No'._

_"Have you checked?" Caroline questioned with a raised eyebrow._

_"No." Miranda replied again._

_"Then how do you know for certain?" Caroline asked her as she sat up with her arms crossed._

_"Because we should get the test back tomorrow, I made sure to pay for quicker testing otherwise you wouldn't get the results for a week."_

_"A week?!" Cassidy exclaimed, "That's forever!"_

_"Which is why your results will be in tomorrow, if not then the next day." Miranda replied calmly as she tried to sit up._

_Once she was sitting up in bed she found herself mobbed again by her two daughters, she laughed and happily wrapped her arms around the both of them before kissing the tops of their heads, "I love you both so much." She said softly as she held them close to her._

_"I love you too, Mom." Each of the girls both replied as they snuggled up against their mother quite happily._

Cassidy and Caroline were both walking along on the way to the park talking between themselves about their upcoming vacation trip and planning how to make sure that Andrea got an invite too as the woman was having that time off.

Not far behind them was Miranda and Andrea, side by side and walking together.

'I hope that you slept well." Miranda said softly.

Andrea nodded, "Yes, thank you, it was the best sleep that I've had in... longer than I can remember."

Miranda smiled softly in response, "How are you feeling about the test?"

"I'm not sure... maybe a little nervous and a little excited. It's a bit hard to tell right now." Andrea replied with a slight shrug before glancing around the street for a moment as they walked.

"Stay in sight." Miranda said to the girls as they approached the edge of Central Park.

The girls and even Patricia knew already to not stray too far from whoever was with them, it was a safety precaution especially with their mother's status and because of the press. Caroline let Patricia off of her lead and the dog bolted off from them but only for a brief moment before circling back to them. It was the excitement of being free. She always did it, every single time that she was taken to Central Park which was at least once a day. The walks (and runs) always tired her out enough that she slept for most of the day afterwards especially as she was aging.

The two women walked further into the park and sat down on a bench by the water where they could watch the girls running around with Patricia whilst they were shaded a bit by the tall trees. Andrea looked around at the brightly coloured flowers and was glad that she had taken a double dose of allergy pills that morning to prevent the symptoms of hayfever that would have been sure to make an appearance whilst they were sat by the bright orange and very tall lillies.

"Thank you for inviting me." Andrea said quietly as she watched the girls laughing and throwing a ball for their rather large dog.

Miranda smiled softly, "You are more than welcome to join us anytime that you would like to." She replied as she reached out and gently placed her hand on the woman's leg in a reassuring gesture.

Andrea bit her lip in a gesture missed by Miranda, as the effects of the other woman's hand placement took root. She nodded in response before asking, "Even if it comes back negative?"

Miranda looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "As I told you before... it won't." She replied with a confident smirk, "I am very sure of that."

Andrea nodded, slipping deep into her thoughts as she sat there watching the girls with Miranda's hand apparently forgotten on her leg.

After a while, both of the girls , followed by Patricia made their way over to the two women, "Mom! We're thirsty!" Caroline whined, a little out of breath from running around in the heat of the summer day.

"I have bottles of water for each of you." Miranda stated as she let go of Andrea's leg to lean over and get them out of her picnic bag. She straightened up and passed a bottle each to both Cassidy and Caroline before reaching down to get two more bottles for herself and Andrea.

"Thanks Mom!" The two girls chorussed.

"Thank you, Miranda." Andrea said politely with a smile as she took the bottle of chilled water from the woman. A few months ago she would have never thought that she would be sat there with the woman and her children in Central Park with her boss handing her a bottle of water. But she was.

The girls started to chatter about what they could do at the park that day and both women were listening attentively to what the children were saying.

"Can we get ice cream later?" Cassidy asked their mother.

Miranda nodded, "Of course but not until after you've had your lunch.' She replied with a smile.

"Can we have lunch now? I'm hungry." Caroline said with a sigh as she approached the picnic bag.

"Of course Caroline." Miranda replied before opening the bag, "First, you can put the picnic blanket out on the floor... "

The girls quickly put the blanket out and Patricia moved to lay on the edge of it quite happily, apparently knowing not to lay in the middle like she had done before.

"Can we set up the food?" Cassidy asked her.

Miranda nodded "Of course."

It did not take the girls long to have the picnic set up for the four... well five of them as Patricia had a bowl of water and a chew stick for her lunch.

Soon, Miranda and Andrea found themselves sat on the blanket with their girls and all of them were happily eating the lunches that Miranda herself had prepared that morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Andrea was cooking breakfast for the four of them in her pyjamas when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Miranda said simply as she slid gracefully from the breakfast stool and made her way out of the kitchen, towards the front door, "Stay there girls".

"Who do you think it is?" Cassidy asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "How am I supposed to know? Can I see through walls? Am I psychic?" She asked sarcastically before answering her own question with a short, "No.'

"Caro, behave. A simple 'I don't know' would have sufficed." Andrea chastised her as she continued to cook their breakfasts. Today would be omelettes.

Cassidy poked her tongue out, silently, at her twin sister.

Which was followed by Andrea saying, "And don't poke your tongue out at your sister, Cass."

"How did you know I did that? You didn't even look!" Cassidy exclaimed with surprise.

"Mom says that mothers have to have eyes in the backs of their heads." Caroline commented.

Cassidy found herself looking at the back of Andrea's head.

Andrea, however, glanced up at the reflective surface of the cooker hood and smirked, it showed her the mirror reflection of what was going on behind her which apparently the girls had not worked out quite yet.

As Andrea was serving up the first omelette onto a plate and pouring out the second into the pan, Miranda returned to the kitchen.

"Who was it Mom?" Cassidy questioned her as soon as her slipper-clad foot stepped into the boundary of the kitchen.

"Just a courier, Cassidy." Miranda commented with a soft smile.

"Do you mean _the_ courier?" Caroline asked her as she looked at the envelope in the woman's hands.

Miranda nodded, "And once we have had our breakfast then I shall open it."

Andrea glanced over at the envelope and took a deep breath before flipping out the second omelette and passing both of the girls' their breakfasts.

"Thanks Andy!" Cassidy said with a huge smile before she started to dig into her breakfast with eagerness.

"Thanks Mama." Caroline said a little quieter than her sister had been with her thanks, and with a lot more nervousness in her voice than what Cassidy had done.

Cassidy looked at her with a surprised expression on her face as Miranda looked over as well as Andrea froze in surprise.

"What?" Caroline asked a little defensively, "We already know what the test is going to say so that makes her our Mama. We have a Mom and a Mama now."

Cassidy shrugged and returned to her food, nothing could keep her from her food for very long.

"That... that is okay... isn't it?" Caroline questioned the two adults with nervousness.

Andrea looked at Miranda and then back towards Caroline.

Miranda nodded to her and Andrea took her cue.

The dark-haired woman moved the pan off of the heat and moved to Caroline's side, embracing her tightly, "You are my Bobsey, no matter what that test says, remember?"

"But is it okay, if we call you Mama?" Caroline asked, wanting further clarification.

Andrea nodded before kissing the girl's forehead, "Of course." She said softly before embracing her again, "You can both call me whatever it is that you're comfortable with."

"Even if we decide to call you crazy or a baboon or something?" Cassidy asked with a smirk.

The woman smirked back and reached out to tickle the girl's waist making her laugh, "Oh, you little terror."

After a moment she stopped so that the child could continue eating her breakfast and she returned to the stove to finish off the last of the breakfast. She served up Miranda's before serving up her own and joining the other three of them at the breakfast bar. The letter left abandoned in the middle of the table.

The girls finished their omelettes rather quickly with Cassidy finishing first as per usual, the little girl was always rather fond of her food.

It did not take Miranda long to give in though. She sighed heavily and groaned slightly before she reached forward and grabbed the envelope. Leaving her breakfast half finished, "Fine, I'll open it." She said in response to her girls watching the stationary envelope with their chins resting on their folded arms.

Andrea put her knife and fork down, moving her attention to the white-haired woman as she opened the envelope carefully.

Time seemed to be going slowly for the girls, either that or their mother was the slowest person in the universe to open an envelope. Briefly, she reminded the girls of the sloth from Zootopia.

Miranda slid the sheets of paper from the envelope.

Caroline resisted the urge to snatch the paper from her mother so that she could get the answer quicker.

She tapped them on the counter to make sure they were neat again.

Cassidy sighed, wanting her mother to hurry up.

Miranda adjusted her glasses slightly.

Andrea resisted the urge to lean over and peak at the words on the sheet of paper that Miranda was holding.

Her eyes darted over the page as she read the words printed on them.

"So?" Cassidy questioned.

"Are you going to read it out loud, Mom?" Caroline added.

Miranda looked up at her daughter with a raised eyebrow, "Be patient." She commented before returning to read the paper.

Both of the girls groaned, patience was not always something they had.

Miranda checked over the rest of the paperwork quickly before turning slightly towards Andrea, "Well, Andrea, it appears that you did indeed birth two, very beautiful, very healthy baby girls." She said as she laid the paperwork in front of the woman.

The girls cheered and hugged each other happily before starting to gossip between themselves about the bonuses of having two mothers.

Meanwhile, Andrea looked down at the paper with a look of partial surprise despite knowing that it was most likely the answer. She then threw herself into Miranda's arms, kissing her passionately.

A kiss that was very happily reciprocated.

Cassidy and Caroline watched on with their jaws dropped in shock.

When the two women finally pulled apart, Andrea covered her mouth in shock, "I'm so..." She started to say.

"Don't you dare apologise!" Miranda replied, interrupting her and pulling her back into another kiss.


End file.
